Sixth Stage True Monarch
True Monarch is the sixth stage of cultivation. Sixth Stage True Monarch is considered as a senior-level character in the Cultivation World. They normally addressed as True Monarch [Dao Name]. To achieve this stage, a practitioner must have at least middle grade gold core. However, those with low grade gold core may if break through to this stage if they encountered an against the heaven’s opportunity. The leaders of major influences such as White Cloud Academy and World’s Horizon Temple are practitioners of this stage. Third Heavenly Moat: Fifth to Sixth Tribulation Sixth Stage is the third Heavenly Moat in cultivation. Modernized Tribulation First known record of modernized Heavenly Tribulation was when tribulation cloud started to form a cannon barrel during Always Far’s aborted Fifth Promotes Sixth Heavenly Tribulation. The cannon already locked on Always Far before the tribulation cloud was scattered by his retinue. Chapter 1009 Realms There are four minor realms in the Sixth Stage.Chapter 1845 # Gold Core Transformed into Spirit Lake # Life Wheel on the Lake # Ten Layers of Heaven # Lotus Opening Transforming Nascent First Minor Realm: Gold Core Transformed into Spirit Lake Gold Core or its equivalent will melt onto a spirit lake with various depth, with the depth of the spirit lake is based on the number of dragon mark on the gold core. The deepest lake is nine layers.Chapter 1780 Gold Core Composition complexity will determine the strength of the lake soul. The more complex the drawing, the stronger the lake soul. The spirit lake will then give birth to armament essence, which can be used to strengthening magical items by submerging items directly into the lake. Second Minor Realm: Life Wheel on the Lake A strong lake soul will produce a bigger and deeper spirit lake. The time required to condense life wheel also became shorter and the life wheel will be stronger. This is the reason for higher number of dragon marks and complex core composition required during the Fifth Stage.Chapter 1780 Living items and Heavenly Astral can shortened life wheel’s condensation time by several folds. The wheel can be used for attack, just like monster cultivators using their core to attack. However, the life wheel’s attack is considered as weak and as such rarely used in a fight. Third Minor Realm: Ten Layers of Heaven This minor realm is important since it combined all the previous stages foundation. First Stage’s acupoints, Second Stage’s small dantians, Third Stage’s Four Extraordinary Meridians, Fourth Stage’s Nine Immortal Bones and Fifth Stage’s Gold Core determined how many layers can a cultivator condensed.Chapter 1781 There is a layer between the seventh and the tenth that corresponding directly to the Heavenly Astral + living item. Fourth Minor Realm: Lotus Opening Transforming Nascent A lotus flower will bloom in the middle of the lake. In order to break through to Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable, the lotus must condense a nascent soul. The water from the River of Mother and Child can help condensing nascent soul. Normally, a cultivator will need about a hundred years to condense the nascent soul, while a thousand years considered as slow. Geniuses will take only eight to ten years to do the same. References Category:Cultivation